concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheap Trick Concerts 1990s
1990 01/01/90 Tampa, FL State Fairgrounds 02/??/90 Santiago, Chile 02/??/90 Santiago, Chile 03/12/90 Milwaukee, WI Bradley Center **with Heart** 05/20/90 Toledo, OH 08/17/90 ? Shell Harbour, NSW, Australia 08/18/90 Snowy Mtns, NSW, Australia Jindabyne Hotel 08/19/90 Snowy Mtns, NSW, Australia Jindabyne Hotel 08/22/90 Brisbane, Australia Festival Hall **with The Angels** 08/24/90 Sydney, Australia Hordern Pavilion **with The Angels** 08/25/90 Sydney, Australia Hordern Pavilion **with The Angels** 08/26/90 Newcastle, Australia The Acoustic Supertop **with The Angels** 08/28/90 Melbourne, Australia Festival Hall **with The Angels** 08/29/90 Geelong, Australia Ford Club Arena **with The Angels** 08/31/90 Launceston, Australia Silverdome **with The Angels** 09/01/90 Hobart, Australia Derwent Entertainment Centre **with The Angels** 09/04/90 Perth, Australia Perth Entertainment Centre **with The Angels** 09/06/90 Adelaide, Australia Thebarton Theatre **with The Angels** 09/07/90 Adelaide, Australia Thebarton Theatre **with The Angels** 10/03/90 Tokyo, Japan Nippon Budokan 10/04/90 Yokohama, Japan Bunka Taiikukan 10/06/90 Osaka, Japan Festival Hall 10/07/90 Nagoya, Japan Century Hall 10/10/90 Mangialo, Guam University of Guam Fieldhouse 10/12/90 Amsterdam, Holland 10/17/90 Gothenburg, Sweden 10/22/90 Stockholm, Sweden "Gig" TV show 10/27/90 Phoenix, AZ 10/28/90 Santa Clara,CA Redwood Amphitheatre 10/??/90 ? Colorado Springs, CO Flintridge Plaza 10/31/90 Columbus, OH Hyatt Ballroom 11/03/90 Duluth, MN 11/04/90 Oshkosh, WI Sunnyview Expo Center 11/09/90 Jacksonville, FL Coliseum **with Heart** 11/10/90 Pensacola, FL Civic Center **with Heart** 11/12/90 Starkville, MS **with Heart** 11/14/90 Lexington, KY Rupp Arena **with Heart** 11/16/90 Dayton, OH Hara Arena **with Heart** 11/17/90 Toledo, OH John F Savage Hall **with Heart** 11/18/90 Auburn Hills, MI The Palace 11/20/90 Chicago, IL Rosemont Horizon 11/21/90 Minneapolis, MN Target Center 11/23/90 Totonto, ON Canada 11/24/90 Buffalo, NY Memorial Auditorium 11/25/90 Erie, PA Civic Center **with Heart** 11/27/90 Portland, ME Cumberland County Civic Center **with Heart** 11/28/90 Worcester, MA The Centrum 11/29/90 E. Rutherford, NJ The Meadowlands 11/30/90 Uniondale, NY Nassau Coliseum 12/02/90 East Lansing, MI Breslin Center 12/03/90 Milwaukee, WI Bradley Center 12/07/90 Pullman, WA Beasley Performing Arts Center 12/08/90 Seattle, WA Seattle Center Coliseum **with Heart, "Puget Sound Live" benefit show 12/09/90 Vancouver, BC, Canada Pacific Coliseum **with Heart** 12/10/90 Portland, OR Memorial Coliseum **with Heart** 12/12/90 Oakland, CA Oakland Coliseum 12/14/90 Inglewood, CA Great Western Forum 12/15/90 Phoenix, AZ Desert Sky Pavilion 12/16/90 Las Vegas, NV 12/22/90 Rockford, IL Metro Center 12/28/90 St Louis, MO The American Theater 12/29/90 Tulsa, OK *1991* 01/21/91 Toronto, ON Canada Opera House **with Saigon Kick** 02/28/91 Royal Oak, MI 03/01/91 St Catherines, ONT, Canada Rock Palace **with Saigon Kick** 03/02/91 Springfield, MA Music Hall 03/04/91 Elmira, NY Clemens Center **with Saigon Kick** 03/06/91 Wiles Barre, PA Kirby Center 03 or 04/??/91 Slippery Rock, PA Slippery Rock University 04/13/91 New Britain, CT The Sting 04/14/91 Lock Haven, PA Field House 04/15/91 San Antonio, TX 04/20/91 Medford, MA Tufts University **with Heretix** 04/26/91 Allentown, PA Airport Music Hall 04/27/91 Willimantic, CT ESCU Geissler Gymnasium 04/29/91 Baltimore, MD 04/30/91 Norfolk, VA Boathouse 05/03/91 Atlanta, GA Six Flags Southern Star Amphitheatre 05/03/91 ? Hollywood, FL Atlantis Water Park 05/07/91 Ybor City, FL The Ritz 05/24/91 Toledo, OH Rally by the River 05/26/91 Detroit, MI River Rock Cafe 06/15/91 Antioch, TN Starwood Amphitheatre 06/19/91 Fresno, CA Wilson Theatre **with Bang Tango** 06/21/91 Riverside, CA Convention Center 06/22/91 Irvine CA Bren Events Centre 06/23/91 Los Angeles, CA Universal Amphitheater 06/24/91 Del Mar, CA Del Mar Fair 06/26/91 Sacramento, CA Crest Theatre 06/27/91 Reno, NV Pioneer Center for Perf Arts 06/29/91 Henderson, CO Adams County Fairgrounds **Rocky Mountain Jam w/Eddie Money, REO Speedwagon, Blackfoot, House of Lords 06/30/91 Santa Fe, NM 07/01/91 Burlington County, NJ McGuire Air Force Base **with Run DMC** 07/04/91 Dallas, TX Fair Park **"Freedom Fest" w/ Styx, Bruce Hornsby, Edie Brickell, Joe Walsh, Dixie Chicks 07/07/91 Warren, OH 07/13/91 Waukesha, WI Waukesha County Fair 07/14/91 Seymour, WI Fairgrounds 07/26/91 Hampton Beach, NH Casino 07/27/91 Jackson, NJ Great Adventure 07/28/91 Conneaut Lake, PA Conneaut Lake Park **with Quiet Riot** 07/30/91 Wallingford, CT Oakdale Theater 07/31/91 Buffalo, NY Melody Fair **with The Neighbourhoods** 08/03/91 Westbury, NY Music Fair 08/??/91 ? Conneaut, PA Conneaut Lake Park **with Quiet Riot** 08/04/91 Devon, PA Valley Forge Music Theatre 08/06/91 Dubuque, IA 08/08/91 Boston, MA Citi Club 08/09/91 Lenox, MA Tanglewood 08/12/91 Atlantic City or Wildwood, NJ Wildwood Club **Cancelled?** 08/24/91 DuQuoin, IL DuQuoin State Fair 08/29/91 Clio, MI Amphitheater 09/14/91 Hutchison, KS Kansas State Fair Grandstand 09/15/91 Milwaukee, WI Lakefront Gun Club site 09/19/91 Baltimore, MD Hammerjacks 09/22/91 Huntingdon, WV Harris Riverfront Park 10/25/91 Ft Lauderdale, FL Summers On The Beach 11/07/91 Columbus, OH Newport Music Hall 11/08/91 Selinsgrove, PA Susquahanna College 1992 02/21/92 ? Cleveland, OH Front Row Theatre 02/21/92 ? Toledo, OH Sports Arena 02/22/92 Kokomo, IN Havens Auditorium 02/23/92 Lima, OH Ohio Theatre 02/26/92 Cincinatti, OH Bogart's 02/28/92 Merrillville, IN Star Plaza 02/29/92 Detroit, MI 03/05/92 Madison, WI 03/06/92 Hamel, MN Edina Ballroom 03/07/92 Green Bay, WI City Center Theater 03/09/92 Milwaukee, WI Riverside Theater 05/05/92 Yokohama, Japan Kanagawa Kenmin Hall 05/06/92 Tokyo, Japan Sun Plaza Hall 05/09/92 Tokyo, Japan Shibuya Kokeido 05/10/92 Osaka, Japan Festival Hall 05/11/92 Tokyo, Japan Sun Plaza Hall 06/12/92 Noblesville, IN Deer Creek **with The Smithereens** 06/15/92 New Berlin, IL 06/17/92 Clarkston, MI Pine Knob Amphitheater 07/02/92 Houston, TX Back Alley 07/??/92 Austin, TX Zilker Park 07/04/92 San Antonio, TX Hemisfair Park **Freedom Fest w/Bruce Hornsby, Stray Cats, Leon Russell, Levellers etc** 07/05/92 St Louis, MO Budweiser Stage 07/??/92 Noblesville, IN Deer Creek Music Centre **with The Smithereens, The Chosen Few** 08/??/92 Smithville, MO Smithfield Lake, Hydrofest 08/05/92 Rapid City, SD Rushmore Plaza **with The Zoo, Arc Angels** 08/06/92 Wausau, WI 08/07/92 Freeport, IL Freeport Raceway Park 08/15/92 Wildwood, NJ Burk Avenue & The Beach 08/16/92 Riverdale, NJ Sun Tan Lakes 08/17/92 Poughkeepsie, NY The Chance 08/21/92 Smithville, MO Smithville Lake (?) 08/21/92 Berrien Springs, MI Youth Festival (?) 08/28/92 Hagerstown, MD Fairgrounds **with REO Speedwagon, Foghat** 09/28/92 Gainesville, FL Florida Theatre 09/29/92 Orange Park, FL Shades 09/30/92 ? Jacksonville, FL Shades 10/03/92 Stone Mountain, GA Stone Mountain Park **Great Chilli Cook Off** 10/17/92 Joliet, IL Rialto Square Theater 11/03/92 New Orleans, LA 11/04/92 Austin, TX Sneakers 11/05/92 San Antonio, TX Sneakers 11/06/92 Dallas, TX City Limits 11/17/92 Oklahoma City, OK Cahoot's 11/18/92 Kansas City, MO Woodys Nightclub 11/19/92 Tulsa OK The Yucatan 11/20/92 ? St Louis, MO Stages 11/20/92 ? Granite City, IL Stages 12/29/92 Fort Wayne, IN Piere's 12/30/92 Chicagoland, IL ? 12/31/92 Indianapolis, IN Union Station *1993* ??/??/93 Omaha, NE 02/19/93 Peoria, IL Madison Theatre **with Delta Kings** 02/21/93 Fargo, ND Fargo Dome 06/23/93 Tinley Park, IL World Music Theatre **with REO Speedwagon & .38 Special** 06/24/93 Rockford, IL Davis Festival Park 06/25/93 Bonner Springs, KS Sandstone Amphitheater **with REO Speedwagon & .38 Special** 06/26/93 Camdenton, MO Stoneridge Amphitheatre 06/27/93 St Louis, MO Riverport Amphitheatre 06/29/93 Lexington, KY Rupp Arena 06/30/93 Columbia, MD Merriweather Post Pavilion 07/02/93 Jackson, NJ Great Adventure 07/03/93 Harveys Lake, PA 07/04/93 St Louis, MO Arch Grounds 07/29/93 Hagerstown, MD Fairgrounds **with REO Speedwagon** 07/31/93 Janesville, WI Rock County Fair 08/18/93 Noblesville, IN Deer Creek Music Center **with REO Speedwagon** 08/23/93 Rochester, NY Downtown Festival 08/25/93 Hampton Beach, NH NH Casino Ballroom 08/27/93 Syracuse, NY New York State Fair 08/29/93 Riverdale, NJ Sun Tan Lake **with Bad Company & .38 Special** 08/31/93 New Haven, CT Toad's Place 09/01/93 Providence, RI The Strand 09/03/93 Annapolis, MD Naval Academy 09/05/93 Allentown, PA 09/29/93 Riverdale, NJ Sun Tan Lakes 10/14/93 Houston, TX Rockefeller's West 10/15/93 Baton Rouge, LA Texas Club 10/16/93 Birmingham, AL Alabama State Fair 11/11/93 Tallahassee, FL 11/12/93 West Palm Beach, FL Fairgrounds **Heritage Festival with REO Speedwagon** 11/13/93 Melbourne, FL Brevard County Fair **with REO Speedwagon** 11/14/93 Orange Park, FL Shades 11/21/93 Clearwater, FL CL Chasers 12/03/93 Myrtle Beach, SC Purple Gator 12/05/93 Atlanta, GA Masquerade 12/07/93 Montgomery, AL Paradise Theatre 12/10/93 Bossier City, LA 12/12/93 Fort Worth, TX Caravan of Dreams 12/29/93 Redondo Beach, CA The Strand 12/31/93 Ventura, CA Ventura Theatre (2 sets) *1994* 01/02/94 San Diego, CA Chillers 01/03/94 San Juan Capistrano, CA Coach House 01/04/94 San Juan Capistrano Coach House 01/26/94 Miami, FL 02/19/94 Kelseyville, CA Konocti Harbor Resort 02/20/94 Kelseyville, CA Konocti Harbor Resort 02 or 03/94 Los Angeles, CA The Derby **Private event, 5 songs from WUWAM** 03/22/94 Denver, CO 04/??/94 San Antonio, TX Freeman Coliseum Le Semana Alegre 04/02/94 Toronto, ON Canada RPM 04/25/94 Solana Beach, CA Belly Up Tavern 04/26/94 Phoenix, AZ Graham Central Station 05/01/94 Lincoln, NE Pine Wood Bowl **with Urge Overkill** 05/09/94 Tokyo, Japan Kosei Nenkin Kaikan 05/10/94 Sendai, Japan Sendai Izumity 21 05/12/94 Tokyo, Japan Kani-i Hoken Hall 05/13/94 Tokyo, Japan Kani-i Hoken Hall 05/15/94 Tokyo, Japan Kosei Nenkin Kaikan 05/16/94 Osaka, Japan Festival Hall 05/17/94 Hiroshima, Japan Melpark Hall 05/18/94 Nagoya, Japan Aichiken Kinrou Kaikan 05/20/94 Yokohama, Japan Kanagawa Kenmin Hall 06/10/94 Cincinnatti, OH Beachwater Grounds 06/11/94 Louisville, KY Louisville Fairgrounds **with REO Speedwagon** 06/12/94 Providence, RI 06/13/94 Portland, ME Portland Performing Arts Center or State Theatre 06/14/94 Danbury, CT Tuxedo Junction 06/17/94 Fort Wayne, IN Piere's 06/18/94 Noblesville, IN Deer Creek Music Center 06/19/94 Columbus, OH Newport Music Hall 06/24/94 Cabot, WI Chippewa Valley Music Center 06/25/95 Decatur, IL Macon County Fair **with Rodeo Clowns** 07/01/94 Oklahoma City, OK Zoo Amphitheatre **with Foghat & REO Speedwagon** 07/02/94 Tulsa, OK Mohawk Park **with Foghat & REO Speedwagon** 07/03/94 ? Ft Smith, AR 07/03/94 Fort Worth, TX Caravan of Dreams 07/04/94 Houston, TX Buffalo Bayou Park **"Houston Freedom Fest", with REO Speedwagon ** 07/07/94 Traverse City, MI Grand Traverse Resort **Cancelled after 3rd song due to thunderstorm & lightning** 07/08/94 Milwaukee, WI Summerfest **with James Young** 07/09/94 Grand Rapids, MI 07/16/94 Hollywood, CA House of Blues 07/16/94 Hollywood, CA House of Blues 07/17/94 Houston, TX Hard Rock Cafe **Hard Rock Apollo Party, 25th Ann of Apollo 11 mission** 07/18/94 Omaha, NE Civic Auditorium **with REO Speedwagon, Starship** 07/20/94 Fort Wayne, IN Piere's 07/21/94 New York, NY The Pier 07/23/94 Atlanta, GA Lakewood Amphitheatre **with Meatloaf** 07/28/94 Clarkston, MI Pine Knob Music Theatre **with Foghat** 07/29/94 Toledo, OH Promenade Park 07/29/94 ? Miami, FL 07/30/94 Clarkston, MI Pine Knob Music Theatre 07/30/94 ? Orlando, FL Arena 07/30/94 ? New Haven, CT Toad's Place 08/01/94 New Orleans, LA UNO Lakefront Arena **with Meatloaf** 08/03/94 Woodlands, TX CW Mitchell Pavilion **with Meatloaf** 08/04/94 Dallas, TX Starplex Amphitheatre **with Meatloaf** 08/06/94 Englewood, CO Fiddler's Green **with Meatloaf** 08/07/94 Park City, UT Wolf Mountain **with Meatloaf** 08/09/94 Phoenix, AZ America West arena **with Meatloaf** 08/10/94 Irvine, CA Irvine Meadows 08/12/94 Merrillville, IN Star Plaza **with David Lee Roth** 08/13/94 East Lansing, MI Michigan Festival 08/17/94 Mountain View, CA Shoreline Amphitheatre **with Meatloaf** 08/18/94 Lake Tahoe, NV The Horizon 08/19/94 Portland, OR Memorial Coliseum 08/20/94 George, WA The Gorge **with Meatloaf** 08/24/94 Calgary, AB, Canada Olympic Saddledome 08/25/94 Saskatoon, SK, Canada Credit Union Center **with Meatloaf** 08/27/94 Edmonton, AB, Canada Commonwealth Stadium **with Meatloaf** 08/27/94 ? Little Rock, AR Riverside Amphitheatre 08/29/94 Winnipeg, MB Canada Winnipeg Arena **with Meatloaf** 09/02/94 DuQuoin, IL DuQuoin State Fair 09/03/94 Toledo, OH Promenade Park Riverfest 09/04/94 Elkhorn, WI 09/14/94 Tallahassee, FL 09/15/94 Orlando, FL Cocoa Expo 09/17/94 Springfield, VA Jaxx 09/18/94 Riverdale, NJ Sun Tan Lake **with David Lee Roth and Stuttering John Tweed** 09/17/94 Springfield, VA 09/20/94 New York, NY Tramps 09/22/94 Buffalo, NY Blind Mellons 09/23/94 New Haven, CT Toad's Place 09/24/94 Poughkeepsie, NY The Chance 09/25/94 Northampton, MA Pearl Street 10/08/94 Memphis, TN Pyramid Arena **Elvis Presley Tribute Concert** 10/23/94 Mobile, AL Greater Gulf State Fair 10/26/94 Elkhart, IN Twist & Shout 10/27/94 Madison, WI The Paramount **with Chris Duarte** 10/28/94 Joliet, IL Rialto Square Theater 10/29/94 Rockford, IL Coronado Theatre 10/30/94 Rockford, IL Coronado Theatre 11/02/94 Milwaukee, WI The Rave 11/03/94 Minneapolis, MN First Avenue 11/05/94 Kitchener, ON Canada Lulu's 11/09/94 West Palm Beach, FL Fairgrounds 11/10/94 Tampa, FL Killians Rock Cafe 12/23/94 San Diego, CA 12/26/94 San Juan Capistrano, CA Coach House 12/27/94 Ventura, CA Ventura Theatre 12/28/94 San Diego, CA Coach House 12/29/94 Hollywood, CA House of Blues 12/31/94 Detroit, MI Harpo's 1995 01/05/95 Colunbus OH Stache's 01/25/95 San Antonio, TX Hard Rock Cafe **Grand Opening, with Selena, Campanas de America Mariachis, Texas Tornados** 02/16/95 Kelseyville, CA Konicti Harbor Resort 02/17/95 Kelseyville, CA Konicti Harbor Resort 02/18/95 Kelseyville, CA Konicti Harbor Resort 02/21/95 Vancouver, BC, Canada 02/22/95 Seattle, WA Under The Rail 02/26/95 Portland, OR Marriott Hotel Ballroom 03/04/95 Stateline, NV Stateline Arena 04/08/95 Chicago, IL Rosemont Horizon 04/19/95 Newark, DE Stone Ballroom 04/20/95 Frederick, MD Xhale Nightclub 04/23/95 Springfield, VA Jaxx 04/25/95 Old Bridge, NJ Birch Hill 05/07/95 Orlando, FL 05/09/95 Tampa, FL Killians Rock Cafe 06/08/95 Little Rock, AR 06/09/95 St Louis, MO Riverport Amphitheatre **with REO Speedwagon & Starship** 06/21/95 Stockton, CA San Joaquin County Fair **2 sets** 06/23/95 Los Angeles, CA Universal Amphitheatre 06/24/95 Los Angeles, CA Universal Amphitheatre 06/25/95 Las Vegas, NV Aladdin **with Loverboy** 06/27/95 Albuquerque, NM Midnight Rodeo 06/28/95 Coconut Grove, FL 07/01/95 ? , SC 07/04/95 Dallas, TX 07/06/95 Milwaukee, WI Summerfest 07/14/95 Cadott, WI **Rock Fest** 07/15/95 Nashville, TN Riverfront **Gibson celebration, with Joe Walsh** 07/22/95 Farmington, NM McGee Park **with Loverboy** 07/29/95 Waukesha, WI Riverfest, Frame Park 08/03/95 Indianapolis, IN State Fairgrounds **with .38 Special, Blue Oyster Cult** 08/15/95 Louisville, KY Coyote's 08/16/95 Columbus, OH Celeste Center 08/24/95 Chicago, IL Ramada O'Hare - Trickfest 1 08/25/95 Champaign, IL TK Wendls **with Off Broadway** 08/26/95 Merrilville, IN Star Plaza **with Loverboy, Off Broadway** 08/27/95 Clarkston, MI Pine Knob Amphitheatre **with Loverboy** 08/29/95 ? Syracuse, NY 08/30/95 Syracuse, NY New York State Fair 09/02/95 Dubuque, IA A Taste of Iowa 09/06/95 Nashville, TN Broadwalk Cafe **with Foghat & Loverboy** 09/16/95 Alton, IL Riverfront Park 09/26/95 Cincinatti, OH Coyotes 10/05/95 Devon, PA Valley Forge Music Fair 10/06/95 Westbury, NY Westbury Music Fair 10/08/95 Richmond, VA The Flood Zone 10/13/95 Dallas, TX State Fair of Texas 10/16/95 Las Vegas, NV The Joint 10/21/95 Phoenix, AZ Arizona State Fair **with Bad Company** 10/23/95 Chicago, IL Riviera Theatre **opening for/with Smashing Pumpkins** 10/28/95 Van Nuys, CA Woodley Park 11/11/95 San Juan, PR Hard Rock Cafe 11/12/95 West Palm Beach, FL Fairgrounds 11/13/95 Ybor City, FL 11/14/95 Orlando, FL 11/15/95 Carbondale, IL 11/20/95 Danbury, CT 11/21/95 New York, NY Irving Plaza **benefit show with Roy Wood, 30 minute set** 11/22/95 New York, NY Tramps 11/30/95 Philadelphia, MS Silver Star Resort & Casino 12/07/95 San Antonio, TX Midnight Rodeo 12/09/95 Tulsa, OK Cains Ballroom 12/22/95 Merrilville, IN Star Plaza *1996* 02/07/96 ? Madison, WI **with Goo Goo Dolls** 04/10/96 Rockford, IL RAMies **2 songs** 06/??/96 ? Albuquerque, NM Midnight Rodeo 06/14/96 Indianapolis, IN Vogue Theatre 06/15/96 Peoria, IL Waterfront **with Heart** 06/16/96 ? Wilmington, DE 06/16/96 Toledo, OH Centennial Terrace 06/18/96 Poughkeepsie, NY Tickets 06/19/96 ? Wilmington, DE The Big Kahuna 06/20/96 Reading, PA Silo 06/21/96 Hampton Bays, NY CPI 06/22/96 Lancaster, PA Village 06/26/96 Columbia, SC Characters 06/27/96 Pittsburgh, PA IC Light Amphitheatre **Kings Music Fest** 06/30/96 Pecatonica, IL Winnebago Fairgrounds **Lollapalooza '96** 07/02/96 ? Indianapolis, IN Deer Creek Field **Lollapalooza '96** 07/02/96 ? Bloomington, IN Legends 07/04/96 Naperville, IL Ribfest 07/05/96 Waupaca, WI Indian Crossing Casino 07/11/96 Minneapolis, MN The Mirage 07/13/96 ? Syracuse, NY NY State Fairgrounds **Lollapalooza '96** 07/13/96 ? Noblesville, IN Deer Creek Music Centre **with Scorpions & Alice Cooper** 07/14/96 Milwaukee, WI Marcus Amphitheatre **with Scorpions & Alice Cooper** 07/16/96 Sylvania, OH Centennial Terrace 07/16/96 ? Cleveland, OH Odeon 07/17/96 Columbus, OH Newport Music Hall 07/19/96 Cincinnati, OH Bogarts 07/20/96 Clarkston, MI Pine Knob Music Theatre **with Dick the Bruiser Band** 07/21/96 Chicago, IL Park West 07/23/96 Buffalo, NY Ogden Street Concert Hall 07/24/96 New York, NY Tramps 07/25/96 Ferris, TX Old Fort Dallas **Lollapalooza '96** 07/26/96 Elmirs, NY Tags 07/27/96 Pittsburgh, PA IC Light Amphitheatre 07/28/96 Wilmigton, DE The Big Kahuna 07/30/96 Scranton, PA Tink's 07/31/96 Hampton Beach, NH Casino Ballroom 08/02/96 Old Bridge, NJ Birch Hill 08/03/96 ? Harford, CT 08/03/96 ? Agawam, MA 08/03/96 ? Irvine, CA Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre **Lollapalooza '96** 08/04/96 Utica, NY Vernon Downs 08/05/96 Camden, NJ Waterfront Entertainment Center 08/06/96 Rochester, NY NY Nites 08/08/96 Wantaugh, NY Mulcahy's 08/09/96 Providence, RI The Strand 08/10/96 Boston, MA City Hall Plaza 08/11/96 Washington DC 930 Club 08/13/96 Harrisburg, PA Zee's 08/14/96 Naples, FL 08/16/96 Fort Lauderdale, FL Sunrise Musical Theatre **with Mars Needs Women** 08/17/96 Sanford, FL West End Theatre 08/18/96 St Petersburg, FL Jannus Landing 08/19/96 Panama City, FL Spinnakers 08/21/96 New Orleans, LA 08/22/96 Houston, TX 08/23/96 Dallas, TX 08/24/96 Lubbock, TX 08/26/96 Phoenix, AZ 08/28/96 San Diego, CA 08/29/96 San Juan Capistrano, CA Coach House 08/30/96 Santa Ana, CA Galaxy Theatre 08/31/96 Ventura, CA Ventura Theatre **with Mummer** 09/01/96 Kelseyville, CA Konocti Harbor Inn 09/03/96 Bakersfield, CA Rockin Rodeo 09/04/96 Hollywood, CA House of Blues 09/05/96 Las Vegas, NV Beach Club 09/07/96 East troy, WI Alpine Valley **"Rockstock", with Everclear, Soul Asylum, Dishwalla & others** 09/08/96 St Louis, MO Riverport Amphitheatre **with 311, Soul Asylum, They Might Be Giants, Dishwalla & others** 09/09/96 ? Pownal, VT Green Mountain Racetrack **Lollapalooza '96** 11/19/96 New York, NY Howard Stern Show 12/07/96 Nagoya Japan Bottom Line 12/09/96 Osaka, Japan Kosei Nenkin Kaikan 12/10/96 Tokyo, Japan Yuport 12/12/96 Tokyo, Japan Nippon Budokan ? Yuport? 12/13/96 Tokyo, Japan Yuport 12/18/96 Perth, Australia Metropolis 12/27/96 Milwaukee, WI Modjeska Theatre 12/28/96 Roseville, MI Palladium 12/30/96 Goshen, IN Body Shop 12/31/96 Chicago, IL Riviera Theatre *1997* 01/22/97 Salt Lake City, UT Filling Station or Club DV8 01/24/97 Park City, UT Wolf Mountain Arena 03/12/97 New York, NY Sony Studios **Hard Rock Live Taping** 03/xx/97 ? Albuquerque, NM The Zone 03/19/97 Tucson, AZ Outback Club 03/21/97 Tempe, AZ Electric Ballroom 03/22/97 Santa Ana, CA Galaxy Theatre 03/23/97 San Juan Capistrano, CA Coach House 03/24/97 Las Vegas, NV The Beach Club 03/26/97 Los Angeles, CA KLOS Mark & Brian Show 03/27/97 West Hollywood, CA House of Blues **with Silverjet** 03/28/97 Palo Alto, CA The Edge 04/01/97 Seattle, WA Showbox Theatre 04/02/97 Vancouver, BC Canada Studebaker's 04/09/97 Chicago, IL Metro 04/10/97 Chicago, IL Synergy 04/11/97 Louisville, KY Louisville Gardens **with Stone Temple Pilots** 04/12/97 West Lafayette, IN Edward C Elliot Hall of Music **with Stone Temple Pilots** 04/13/97 Madison, WI Dane County Coliseum **with Stone Temple Pilots** 04/15/97 Grand Rapids, MI Van Andel Centre **with Stone Temple Pilots** 04/16/97 Saginaw, MI Wendler Arena **with Stone Temple Pilots** 04/18/97 Evansville, IN Roberts Municipal Stadium **with Stone Temple Pilots** 04/19/97 Fort Wayne, IN Allen County Memorial Coliseum **with Stone Temple Pilots** 04/21/97 Toledo, OH Sports Arena **with Stone Temple Pilots** 04/22/97 Erie, PA Civic Center **with Stone Temple Pilots** 04/24/97 Syracuse, NY Onondaga War Memorial **with Stone Temple Pilots** 04/25/97 Portland, ME Cumberland County Civic Centre **with Stone Temple Pilots** 04/26/97 Amherst, MA Mullins Center (UMass) **with Stone Temple Pilots** 04/28/97 Binghamton, NY Broome County Arena **with Stone Temple Pilots** 04/29/97 Bethlehem, PA Stabler Arena **with Stone Temple Pilots** 05/01/97 Johnson City, TN Freedom Hall **with Stone Temple Pilots** 05/02/97 Roanoke, VA Civic Center **with Stone Temple Pilots** 05/03/97 North Charleston, NC Coliseum **with Stone Temple Pilots** 05/05/97 Atlanta, GA Music Midtown 05/05/97 Orlando, FL UCF Arena **with Stone Temple Pilots** 05/07/97 Pelham, AL Oak Mountain Amphitheatre **with Stone Temple Pilots** 05/09/97 New Orleans, LA UNO Arena **with Stone Temple Pilots** 05/10/97 Little Rock, AR Barton Coliseum **with Stone Temple Pilots** 05/11/97 Nashville, TN Starwood Amphitheater **with Stone Temple Pilots** 05/13/97 Memphis, TN Mid South Coliseum **with Stone Temple Pilots** 05/14/97 Tulsa, OK Expo Square Pavilion **with Stone Temple Pilots** 05/16/97 Amarillo, TX Civic Center **with Stone Temple Pilots** 05/17/97 Albuquerque, NM Tingley Coliseum **with Stone Temple Pilots** 05/18/97 El Paso, TX UTEP Special Events Center **with Stone Temple Pilots** 05/20/97 Las Vegas, NV Aladdin Theatre **with Stone Temple Pilots** 05/21/97 La Jolla, CA Ri Mac Gym **with Stone Temple Pilots** 05/23/97 Pomona, CA Glasshouse 05/24/97 Santa Cruz, CA Catalyst 05/25/97 ? Toronto, ON Canada Guvernment 05/30/97 Boston, MA Avalon Ballroom 05/31/97 Mansfield, MA Great Woods **KISS FM concert** 06/01/97 ? Philadelphia, PA **Y107 Concert** 06/01/97 ? Camden, NJ Blockbuster - Sony E Center **Y107 Concert** 06/03/97 New Haven, CT Toad's Place 06/04/97 Providence, RI The Strand 06/06/97 Allentown, PA Lupo's 06/07/97 Old Bridge, NJ Birch Hill 06/08/97 Washington DC Capitol Ballroom 06/10/97 Lancaster, PA The Village 06/11/97 Pittsburgh, PA The Metropol 06/13/97 Toronto, ON Canada Molson Amphitheatre **with ZZ Top - seen conflicting dates online for this show** 06/14 or 15/97 Ottawa, QB Canada Corel Centre **with ZZ Top - seen conflicting dates online for this show** 06/15/97 ? Darien Lake, NY Amphitheatre **with ZZ Top** 06/17/97 Syracuse, NY Atlantis 06/18/97 Mansfield, MA Great Woods **with ZZ Top** 06/19/97 Augusta, ME Civic Center **with ZZ Top** 06/20/97 ? Portland, ME Maine Entertainment Center **with ZZ Top** 06/21/97 ? Montreal, QB Canada L'agoura du Parc Deiles **with ZZ Top** 06/22/97 Scranton, PA Montage Mountain **with ZZ Top** 06/25/97 Richmond, VA Classic Amphitheatre **with ZZ Top** 06/26/97 Charlotte, NC Coliseum 06/27/97 Virginia Beach, VA GTE Amphitheatre **with ZZ Top** 06/28/97 Manassas, VA Nissan Pavilion **with ZZ Top** 06/29/97 Columbus, OH The Billiard Room 07/01/97 Clarksville, MI Pine Knob Theatre 07/03/97 Milwaukee, WI Summerfest 07/04/97 Indianapolis, IN Armory 07/05/97 Peoria, IL Madison Theatre 07/06/97 Chicago,IL Grant Park 07/08/97 Sioux Falls, SD The Pomp Room 07/09/97 Omaha, NE Ranch Bowl 07/11/97 Minneapolis, MD First Avenue 07/12/97 Beloit, WI Beloit Riverfest 07/13/97 Clinton, IA Pigpen 07/15/97 Merrilville, IN Star Plaza 07/16/97 Louisville, KY Brewery 07/17/97 Ft. Wayne, IN Three Rivers Festival 07/18/97 Oshkosh, WI Sunnview Expo Center & Fairgrounds 07/19/97 ? East Lansing, MI 07/20/97 ? East Lansing, MI Civic Center 07/21/97 Cleveland, OH Odeon 07/22/97 Cincinnati, OH Bogarts 07/24/97 Dewey Beach, DE Bottle and Cork 07/25/97 Philadelphia, PA Electric Factory 07/26/97 Wantaugh, NY Mulcahy's 07/29/97 Philadelphia, PA Radio station **acoustic set** 07/28/97 Scranton, PA Tink's 07/29/97 Richmond, VA The Flood Zone 07/31/97 Raleigh, NC The Mission 08/02/97 Winston Salem, NC Ziggy's 08/03/97 Nashville, TN 328 Performance Hall 08/09/97 Ft. Lauderdale, FL The Chili Pepper 08/10/97 Orlando, FL Disney, Treasure Island **2 x 45 minute sets** 08/13/97 Atlanta, GA The Masquerade 08/14/97 Savannah, GA Roundhouse 08/19/97 Baton Rouge, LA Texas Club 08/23/97 Austin, TX 08/24/97 Houston, TX Numbers 08/26/97 Fort Worth, TX Caravan of Dreams 08/30/97 St Louis, MO Riverport Amphitheatre **with INXS, 10,000 Maniacs, Dog's Eye View** 09/01/97 Milwaukee, WI **11th Annual Bud Light Maritime days - Taste of Wisconsin** 09/12/97 Denver, CO Paramount 09/18/97 ? Portland, OR La Luna **with Cry of Love** 09/19/97 Orangevale, CA Boardwalk 09/20/97 San Francisco, CA Trocadero 09/21/97 West Hollywood, CA House of Blues **with Cry of Love** 09/22/97 West Hollywood, CA House of Blues 09/23/97 Las Vegas, NV Harley Davidson Cafe **Grand Opening** 10/10/97 Cedar Rapids, IA Five Seasons Center **supporting Motley Crue** 10/12/97 Minneapolis, MN Target Center **supporting Motley Crue** 10/14/97 Cincinatti, OH The Crown **supporting Motley Crue** 10/15/97 Chicago, IL Rosemont Horizon **supporting Motley Crue** 10/17/97 Milwaukee, WI Wisconsin Centre Arena **supporting Motley Crue** 10/18/97 Auburn Hills, MI Palace of Auburn Hills **supporting Motley Crue** 10/19/97 Pittsburgh, PA Civic Arena **supporting Motley Crue** 10/21/97 Hershey, PA Hershey Park Arena **supporting Motley Crue** 10/22/97 Cleveland, OH University Convocation Center **supporting Motley Crue** 10/24/97 Philadelphia, PA Spectrum **supporting Motley Crue** 10/25/97 Worcester, MA Centrum Center **supporting Motley Crue** 10/26/97 Uniondale, NY Nassau Coliseum **supporting Motley Crue** 10/28/97 Greensboro, NC Coliseum Complex **supporting Motley Crue** 10/29/97 Charlotte, NC Coliseum **supporting Motley Crue** 10/31/97 Tampa, FL USF Sundome **supporting Motley Crue** 11/01/97 West Palm Beach, FL Coral Sky Amphitheatre **supporting Motley Crue** 11/02/97 Orlando, FL UCF Arena **supporting Motley Crue** 11/04/97 Memphis, TN Midsouth Coliseum **supporting Motley Crue** 11/05/97 Wichita, KS Kansas Coliseum **supporting Motley Crue** 11/07/97 San Antonio, TX Alamodome **supporting Motley Crue** 11/08/97 Dallas, TX Coca-Cola Starplex Amphitheatre **supporting Motley Crue** 11/09/97 Houston, TX The Summit **supporting Motley Crue** 11/11/97 Mankato, MN Mankato Civic Center **supporting Motley Crue** 11/12/97 Sioux Falls, SD Sioux Falls Arena **supporting Motley Crue** 11/14/97 Topeka, KS Kansas Expo Center **supporting Motley Crue** 11/15/97 Carbondale, IL SIU Arena **supporting Motley Crue** 11/16/97 Rockford, IL Metro Center **supporting Motley Crue** 11/18/97 Columbus, OH Veterans Memorial Coliseum **supporting Motley Crue** 11/19/97 Indianapolis, IN Market Square Arena **supporting Motley Crue** 11/21/97 Peoria, IL Peoria Civic Center **supporting Motley Crue** 11/22/97 Des Moines, IA Veterans Memorial Coliseum **supporting Motley Crue** 12/06/97 Mexico City, Mexico Hard Rock Live 12/31/97 San Francisco, CA Hard Rock Cafe *1998* 01/15/98 Philadelphia, PA Hard Rock Cafe, Grand Opening 02/26/98 Merrilville, IN Radisson Hotel - Trickfest 2 02/27/98 Merrilville, IN Star Plaza - Trickfest 2 02/28/98 Merrilville, IN Star Plaza - Trickfest 2/Public show 03/01/98 Chicago, IL Hard Rock Cafe 03/21/98 Orlando, FL Universal Studios 04/17/98 Atlantic City, NJ 04/18/98 New York, NY Roseland Ballroom 04/25/98 Memphis, TN Midsouth Fest 04/27/98 Los Angeles, CA The Roxy 04/28/98 San Francisco, CA Fillmore Theater **"At Budokan" album show 04/30/98 Chicago, IL Metro **"At Budokan" album show** 05/01/98 Chicago, IL Metro **"Cheap Trick" album show** 05/02/98 Chicago, IL Metro **"In Color" album show** 05/03/98 Chicago, IL Metro **Heaven Tonight" album show** 05/09/98 Cincinnati, OH Jammin' on Main **with Guided by Voices** 05/10/98 Louisville, KY The Toy Tiger 05/11/98 Indianapolis, IN Vogue 05/12/98 Lexington, KY A1A 05/14/98 Sauget, IL Pop's Annex 05/15/98 Rantoul, IL Octave Chanute Museum **fundraiser** 05/16/98 Burlington, WI Chocolate Festival 05/17/98 Pensacola, FL Springfest 05/22/98 St Petersburg, FL Jannus Landing 05/23/98 Montgomery, AL Jubilee Fest 05/24/98 New Orleans, LA House Of Blues 05/26/98 Little Rock, AR Joe's Big Bamboo 05/29/98 Orlando, FL 05/30/98 Marietta, GA Dobbins Air Force Base 05/31/98 Richmond, VA Big Rock Stock, State Fairgrounds 06/03/98 Gulfport, LA 06/04/98 New Orleans, LA 06/05/98 Las Vegas, NV 06/06/98 Sonora, CA Motherlode Fairgrounds 06/07/98 San Diego, CA 06/13/98 Milwaukee, WI Summerfest, Harley stage 06/14/98 Sacramento, CA Day in the Zone 06/16/98 Scranton, PA Tink's 06/17/98 Old Bridge, NJ Birch Hill 06/18/98 Wantaugh, NY Mulcahy's 06/19/98 Bethlehem, PA Lupo's 06/2?/98 Harrington, DE McCauley Pond 06/27/98 Bottineau, ND Speedway 06/29/98 Thunder Bay, ON Canada Thunder Bay Coliseum 06/30/98 Kenora, ON Canada Kenora Harbor Front 07/02/98 Hoffman Estates, IL 4th of July Streetfest 07/03/98 Great Lakes, IL Great Lakes Naval Base 07/04/98 Cincinnati, OH King's Island 07/04/98 Minneapolis, MN Taste of Minneapolis 07/07/98 Tinley Park, IL World Music Theatre **with Smashing Pumpkins** 07/11/98 Ghent, Belgium St. Pietersplein 07/13/98 Amsterdam, Holland Melkweg 07/14/98 London, England Astoria 07/15/98 Nottingham,England Rock City 07/17/98 Cadott, WI Rockfest 07/18/98 Morgantown, IN Bean Blossom Boogie Festival 07/25/98 Santa Clara, CA 07/31/98 Temecula, CA Pechanga Center 08/01/98 San Jose, CA Raging Waters 08/05/98 Clarkston, MI Pine Knob Amphitheatre 08/06/98 Springfield, MO Ozark Empire Fair 08/07/98 Washington, MO Town & Country Fair 08/09/98 Endicott, NY Spiedie Balloon Fest 08/14/98 El Paso, TX Bliss Army Base 08/15/98 Omaha, NE Levi Carter Park 08/16/98 Portland, OR A Taste Of Portland 08/20/98 Montreal, QB Canada Molsen Centre **with Pearl Jam** 08/22/98 Barrie, ON Canada Molson Park **with Pearl Jam & others** 08/23/98 Detroit, MI Palace Of Auburn Hills **with Pearl Jam** 08/28/98 East Hampton, NY Canoe Place Inn 09/02/98 Canfield, OH Canfield Fair 09/03/98 Chicago, IL The Drink 09/04/98 Uncasville, CT Mohegan Sun Casino 09/06/98 Rockford, IL Davis Park/On The Waterfront **with K's Choice** 09/11/98 Reno, NV The Hilton 09/12/98 San Diego, CA Streetscene 09/14/98 Salt Lake City, UT Fairgrounds 09/15/98 Boulder, CO Fox Theatre **"Cheap Trick" album show** 09/16/98 Boulder, CO Fox Theatre **"In Color" album show** 09/17/98 Boulder, CO Fox Theatre **Heaven Tonight" album show** 09/19/98 Tulsa, OK 09/22/98 Scottdale, AZ Cajun House 09/24/98 San Francisco, CA Great American Music Hall **"Cheap Trick" album show** 09/25/98 San Francisco, CA Great American Music Hall **"In Color" album show** 09/26/98 San Francisco, CA Great American Music Hall **Heaven Tonight" album show** 09/28/98 Bakersfield, CA Kern County Fair 10/01/98 Hollywood, CA House of Blues **"Cheap Trick" album show** 10/02/98 Hollywood, CA House of Blues **"In Color" album show** 10/03/98 Hollywood, CA House of Blues **Heaven Tonight" album show** 10/04/98 Kelseyville, CA Konocti Harbor 10/06/98 Portland, OR Crystal Ballroom 10/08/98 Seattle, WA Crocodile Cafe **"Cheap Trick" album show** 10/09/98 Seattle, WA Crocodile Cafe **"In Color" album show** 10/10/98 Seattle, WA Crocodile Cafe **Heaven Tonight" album show** 10/11/98 Vancouver, BC Canada The Rage 10/15/98 Boston, MA Paradise Theatre **"Cheap Trick" album show** 10/16/98 Boston, MA Paradise Theatre **"In Color" album show** 10/17/98 Boston,MA Paradise Theatre **Heaven Tonight" album show** 10/22/98 Philadelphia, PA Theatre Of Living Arts **"Cheap Trick" album show** 10/23/98 Philadelphia, PA Theatre Of Living Arts **"In Color" album show** 10/24/98 Philadelphia, PA Theatre Of Living Arts **Heaven Tonight" album show** 10/27/98 Providence, RI Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel 10/29/98 New York, NY Irving Plaza **"Cheap Trick" album show** 10/30/98 New York, NY Late Night With Conan O'Brien 10/30/98 New York, NY Irving Plaza **"In Color" album show** 10/31/98 New York, NY Irving Plaza **Heaven Tonight" album show** 11/04/98 Minneapolis, MN 7th Street Entry **Q&A only, prior to album shows** 11/05/98 Minneapolis, MN 1st Avenue **"Cheap Trick" album show** 11/06/98 Minneapolis, MN 1st Avenue **"In Color" album show** 11/07/98 Minneapolis, MN 1st Avenue **Heaven Tonight" album show** 11/20/98 Milwaukee, WI The Rave 11/21/98 Kenosha, WI Brat Stop 11/25/98 Chicago, IL The Vic 11/27/98 Detroit, MI St Andrews Hall **"Cheap Trick" album show** 11/28/98 Detroit, MI St Andrews Hall **"In Color" album show** 11/29/98 Detroit, MI St Andrews Hall **Heaven Tonight" album show** 12/09/98 Aurora, IL The Roxie **"Cheap Trick" album show** 12/10/98 Aurora, IL The Roxie **"In Color" album show** 12/11/98 Aurora, IL The Roxie **Heaven Tonight" album show** 12/31/98 Chicago, IL 1999 01/16/99 Hallandale, FL 02/10/99 Austin, TX La Zona Rosa **"Cheap Trick" album show** 02/11/99 Austin, TX La Zona Rosa **"In Color" album show** 02/12/99 Austin, TX La Zona Rosa **Heaven Tonight" album show** 02/13/99 Galveston, TX Mardi Gras 03/13/99 Chandler, AZ Ostrich Festival 03/14/99 Las Vegas, NV House Of Blues 04/09/99 Miami, FL 04/10/99 Orlando, FL 04/16/99 New Haven, CT Toads Place 04/20/99 New York, NY CBGB's 04/21/99 New Haven, CT Toads Place 04/22/99 Albany, NY Palace Theater 05/01/99 Nashville, TN River Stages Festival 05/02/99 Knoxville, TN Moose's Music Hall 05/07/99 Birmingham, AL 5 Points Music Hall **with V-Roys, Serum** 05/08/99 Memphis, TN 05/22/99 Las Vegas, NV **Tommy Hilfiger charity event** 06/06/99 Salt Lake City, UT 06/08/99 Seattle, WA The Moore Theatre 06/10/99 Roseville, CA Big Shots 06/11/99 San Francisco, CA Warfield Theatre 06/12/99 Ventura, CA Ventura Theatre 06/14/99 San Diego, CA Cane's Bar & Grill 06/15/99 Hollywood, CA Palace Theatre 06/18/99 St Johns, NF Canada 07/02/99 Akron, OH Cascade Plaza 07/04/99 Chicago, IL Grant Park Petrillo Bandshell 07/??/99 ? Walker, MN 07/09/99 Tomah, WI Monroe County Fair 07/18/99 Columbus, OH Virgin Megastore 07/20/99 Minneapolis, MN Ryans - Marlboro Miles show 07/23/99 Clarksville, MI Pine Knob Music Theater 07/24/99 Plainwell, MI 08/??/99 Pittsburgh, PA Club Laga - Marlboro Miles show 08/19/99 Wantaugh, NY Mulcahy's 08/20/99 Philadelphia, PA Marlboro Miles show 08/21/99 Louisville, KY Kentucky State Fair 08/25/99 Merrilville, IN Star Plaza **Trickfest acoustic set** 08/26/99 Merrilville,IN Star Plaza **Trickfest 3 covers show** 08/28/99 Rockford, IL Davis Park **25th Anniversary/Silver show** 09/01/99 Uncasville, CT Mohegan Sun Casino 09/03/99 Cleveland, OH Nautica Stage 09/04/99 San Juan, Puerto Rico 09/10/99 Washington DC 930 Club **co-headline with Guided by Voices; Bun E played cowbell during GBV's "Bulldog Skin"** 09/11/99 Hampton Bay, VA 09/13/99 Toronto, ON, Canada The Guvernment 09/15/99 New York, NY Roseland **co-headline with Guided by Voices; Bun E played cowbell during GBV's "Bulldog Skin"** 09/16/99 Boston, MA Avalon Ballroom **co-headline with Guided by Voices; Bun E played cowbell during GBV's "Bulldog Skin"** 09/17/99 New York, NY Virgin Megastore 09/18/99 Philadelphia, PA Electric Factory **co-headline with Guided by Voices; Bun E played cowbell during GBV's "Bulldog Skin"** 09/27/99 Hollywood, CA Wherehouse **"70's Show" CD's launch?** 09/30/99 Hollywood, CA Roxy 10/01/99 Santa Monica, CA Arcadia 10/02/99 Mobile, AL 10/04/99 Dallas, TX Trees 10/05/99 Austin, TX La Zona Rosa 10/07/99 Amarillo, TX 10/11/99 Yokohama, Japan Bay Club 10/12/99 Osaka, Japan Heat Beat Club 10/13/99 Tokyo, Japan Shibuya Kokeido 10/15/99 Tokyo, Japan Sun Plaza 10/29/99 Columbia, MO Blue Note 10/30/99 Olathe, KS Roadhouse Rudy's 10/31/99 St Louis, MO 11/04/99 Fort Wayne, IN 11/05/99 South Bend, IN 11/06/99 Coal City, IL 11/07/99 Carbondale, IL 11/09/99 Champaign, IL 11/11/99 Milwaukee, WI The Rave 11/12/99 Minneapolis, MN 11/13/99 Chicago, IL Riviera 11/30/99 Las Vegas, NV 12/09/99 Chicago, IL Steve Dahl radio show 12/10/99 Appleton, WI The Checkered Flag 12/11/99 Chicago, IL Park West 12/31/99 Orlando, FL Disney MGM